YuGiOh singing stars!
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: Just for fun. but Yugi and his friends sing a song!


--------------- This was done just for the heck of it! if you like it great! I do not own the song or yu-gi-oh keep that in mind. ----------------------------------------------------------------

Yu-gi-oh 

_Singing stars!_

Yugi, in his room held the Millenium Puzzle which contained Yami the sprit. They both sat on Yugi's bed and talked.

"Hay Yugi while I was in control for the day, I pasted by a sign that read: singing of heart and mind. It seems people of the Japan Union are wanting to find good and creative singers."

Yugi looked at him oddly. "Why? Is there some thing in it for them?"

Yami closed his eyes in thought remembering the sign more clearly.

"Yes…and no…" Yami answered. "They want to find creative singers because they want some thing new and better, but there was no word of a prize." Yami continued.

Yugi smiled, "Well it sounds fun…how do you enter?"

"Well it said some thing about have a hidden camera in the middle of Domino city tomorrow there is were they will be looking for good and creative singers."

"Cool! We should get the whole gang to join!"

"Good idea Yugi—but lets get them to join in the fun way." Yami said with a big smile.

Yugi was confused by this but agreed with it any way.

"But it may be kinda heard to do some thing like this—what if the city is flooded?"

"Trust me…I highly doubt it will be, I mean how many people wish to make a fool out of them selves?" Yami asked still smiling.

The next day Yugi talked his friends into meeting him at Domino city; there he waited with Yami right beside him.

Once his friends were in sight Yami took over and jump on to the water fountain that sat in the center of the city.

He took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Here I am  
This is me  
There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be_

Tea waked up to Yami but wasn't expecting to be grabbed by him, he looked into her eyes as he continued;  
_Here I am_  
_It's just me and you_, then whispered in her ear,  
_Tonight we make our dreams come true_

Tea blushed, Yami then jump off the fountain dancing every step.   
_It's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am  
_Yugi then took over no longer being shy kept singing._  
Here we are  
We've just begun  
And after all this time  
Our time has come  
Yeah here we are  
Still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong  
_Tea smiled and just had to jump in, her and Yugi both sang out,_  
Oh it's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
And a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am  
_Joey, Bakura, and Tristan then began to feel the beat and jump in as well, _  
Here I am  
Yeah  
_all five of them danced and sang together not having a care in the world. _  
Here I am  
This is me  
There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am  
It's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true_

Oh it's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
people began to stop and stare at them but never interfered. _  
Oh it's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you_

Bakura, and Joey then repeated; _  
(Waiting, waiting waiting)  
Here I am  
_Yami then took over once again and yelled out with joy:_  
Here I am oh!  
Right next to you! _

_Oh! oh! And  
Suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am!  
Here I am  
Where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin' standing in our way  
Here I am._

All of them started laughing and Yami let Yugi take over again.

"That was new…but oddly fun." Tea remarked.

"Ya! It was…what made you want to sing pal?" Joey asked.

Yugi smiled, and then looked up at the sky as a chopper appeared over head.

"That was amazing! You five are the winners of the creative singing program!" a voice from the chopper said.

"You all will be given a prize for your show!"

The five of them were then given a gift they each wanted:

Yugi/Yami i-pod

Tristan girl friend

Joey Wii

Tea dance studio

Bakura all the millennium items except Yugi's puzzle.

---------------------------Ya! this was just for complete fun! and I like it!--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
